Hand tools with spirit level functionality typically include either low end cylindrical level vials with reading lines on their exterior surfaces or high end machined acrylic blocks with barrel shaped level vials having reading lines on their interior surfaces. Cylindrical level vials are typically of the injected molded acrylic type which have now largely superseded the conventional glass blown type. Cylindrical level vials are typically secured in hand tools by way of either one of two conventional assembly techniques as follows: First, a snap-fit arrangement as illustrated and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,571,845 to J. Wright, et al entitled “Polycast Level Instruments with Means for Retaining Level Vials Therein”. And second, by gluing.